


Long Way From The Playground

by cupp_of_tea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Harry being super oblivious, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Louis ignoring Harry to make feelings go away, M/M, Smut in future chapters, Sorry it's short, Through the years AU, Unrequited Love, both of them being super oblivious, like that would work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupp_of_tea/pseuds/cupp_of_tea
Summary: Harry and Louis have known each other from birth, and are going to college with their 3 best friends. They buy a house together to avoid student housing. Louis realizes he's in love with Harry and deals with it by avoiding him.or the Through the years AU nobody asked for
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Niall Horan/Josh Devine, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 4





	Long Way From The Playground

**February 1, 1994, Doncaster, England**

It was currently 8 am in the morning and Anne had just given birth to the most beautiful baby boy. She might be biased but whatever. Anne kissed her son's small cheek before handing him off to the nurse to get him cleaned off. She then fell asleep.

In a room across the hall to Anne, Johannah had just given birth to the most beautiful boy she had ever laid eyes on. She also handed her son off to the nurse after a nice cuddle with her newborn. She also fell asleep.

Two hours later, both women met in the hallway as they went to the window to inspect their sons through the big glass window that provided a view of all the newborn babies. The two chatted quietly about their lives as they looked for their babies. A nurse was fretting inside the room, as they had just run out of places to put the babies in. The head nurse told her to put two babies together in one of the larger cots. She laid two baby boys inside the cot and left.

Anne and Johannah, or Jay (She insisted Anne call her this), stood outside the window watching all this unfold. Anne spotted her boy at the same time Jay spotted hers and they both grabbed each other, eager to show the other their child. They both looked towards one large cot and saw their boys curled around each other, sound asleep. They both cooed at the sight of their boys. And thus began the story of Harry Edward Styles and Louis William Tomlinson.

* * *

* * *

**6 years later** ****

"Come on Hazza!" 6-year-old Louis said, huffing at his best friend Harry, who was being particularly slow that day. 

Harry's eyes reflected his sadness, as he didn't want to make Louis mad. His Lou, his Boobear, his best friend and favorite person in the entire world. Louis saw that Harry was about to cry, tears pooling and threatening to spill over so he ran back to where Harry was standing in his backyard and wrapped his pudgy little arms around the other boy. Louis planted a big, wet kiss onto Harry's soft cheek and took his hand, leading them inside to warm cookies made by his mum and glasses of milk.

The waterworks dissipated as the two sat down to eat in front of the TV where Cinderella is playing on DVD. Louis, being the smaller of the two boys places his empty glass and plate on the table and snuggles under Harry's arm, fitting perfectly. Harry, having long since finished his cookies, runs a hand through Louis' hair and cuddles him back. On-screen, Prince Charming, being true to his name, is charming Cinderella. As the movie nears the end, Cinderella and the prince share a kiss. Harry looks down at Louis before his gaze flickers back to the screen and wonders if he and Louis could kiss sometime. He voices this out loud.

"I can kiss you now if you want Haz." Louis offers, turning his head towards Harry.

"Really?" Harry asks, surprised at Louis' offer. 

Louis responds by pulling Harry by the hair down to his lips, giving Harry's a light, (totally platonic, mind you) peck before pulling away. 

"Love you Hazza-Bear," Louis says.

"Love you too Lou-Bear," Harry says, returning the affection.

The two run back outside to their treehouse where Louis suggests they carve their names into the window sill of the house. Harry agrees and they grab pencils. 

"Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be best friends forever won't we?"

"Duh." 

* * *

* * *

2007

Harry has noticed all his friends at school getting crushes on girls but every time Taylor, the prettiest girl at school, flirts with him, he just feels uncomfortable.

"Hey, Harry," Taylor says, smiling and twirling her long blonde hair.

"Uh, hi Taylor," Harry responds awkwardly scooting away from her slowly. Harry's friend Will walked over and attempted to flirt with Taylor but when she saw that Harry wasn't paying attention to her, she left. Will sighs.

"Man, why do you get all the pretty girls?"

"Mate, you can have them, I don't even like her." Harry protested.

Will just shakes his head and walks off. Later that day when Harry gets home, he opens his laptop and types, _I don't have crushes on girls,_ into the search bar. The results are,

_10 Signs You Might Be Gay_

_Are You Bi, Gay, or etc.?_

_Questioning Your Sexuality_

and more stuff like that. Harry clicks on a few of them and concludes that he might be gay or at least not straight. He decides to talk to Louis about this since he's the only one Harry trusts with this information. He goes to Louis' house after school and sits in his room.

"Why are you sad Haz?" Louis says, cradling Harry's face in his hands and looking worried.

"Everyone at school is getting crushes on girls and Taylor keeps making me uncomfortable by flirting and my friends think I'm weird an-"

Louis claps a hand over Harry's mouth, stopping his rambling, and tells him,

"You're definitely not weird, and I don't get crushes on girls either so..."

Harry makes an O-face and says,

"Well, I googled some stuff and I, uh, I think I might be gay?"

Louis just nods and accepts this. Harry just gapes at him.

"What?" Louis asks, looking confused.

"I just thought you might, I don't know, think I'm weird too?"

Louis scoffs and shakes his head.

"Can't believe you thought that, Curly."

Harry just grins, ecstatic that his best friend wasn't judging him. The two watched TV until Anne came to pick Harry up.

"Bye Hazza."

"Bye Lou. Thanks for listening."

Harry walks away feeling better than he had all week.

* * *

* * *

**2018** ****

"Louis!" Harry yells up the stairs

"One minute Curly!" Louis calls back.

Harry groans. Louis had said one minute at least 10 times now. Harry runs up the steps and pushes Louis' door open to find Louis sitting in his old window seat in an almost empty room.

"Awww, Louis. You miss the house already?" Harry asks, sympathetically wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and planting a kiss on the top of his head. Louis turns around and snuggles into Harry's chest.

"Nah. Let's go. I was just looking at the old treehouse." Louis said, sighing quietly.

Harry grinned and tugged Louis outside to their shared car where their families were waiting to send them off. Liam, Niall, and Zayn had driven to their new house a day earlier to get a headstart on moving in. They walk to their families and hug every member before waving goodbye and getting in the car. Louis waves enthusiastically at their families until they're just specks in the distance before turning to Harry and whooping loudly. Harry jumps, surprised at the sudden outburst. 

"Oh my fucking god, I cannot wait to move in!" 

Harry smiles at this wonderful boy. Louis is almost shaking the old car with excitement. 

"Lou, stop it, you're gonna break the car," Harry said, putting one hand on Louis' knee.

"Sorry. Wait, are you saying I'm fat?" Louis asks, dramatically slapping a hand to his chest and gasping.

"Of course not babe. You're perfect." Harry says. Louis blushes and ducks his head.

2 hours later, they pulled up to a contemporary house with huge windows and were greeted by their best friends.

They joined in a group hug and shuffled their way into the house.

"Let's order pizza. I'm hungry." 

"Niall, you just had a burger." 

"I know Lima. Now I'm hungry again!" 

Liam shakes his head and goes to order the pizzas. 

3 hours later, the 5 boys are still up and chatting while watching Iron Man on their TV. Harry finds Louis asleep in his lap and grins down at him. 

"I'm gonna take Lou to his bedroom. See you guys in the morning."

The other 3 smile knowingly at Harry as he scoops Louis up and walks up the stairs. He sets Louis down on his bed and takes his sweater and jeans off. Just as he's about to leave the room, Louis shifts and opens his eyes.

"Hazza?"

"Yeah, Lou?"

"Stay with me?"

Harry coos at Louis, who's rubbing his eyes with one curled up fist, looking soft and cuddly.

"Alright. Scoot."

Louis rolls over twice and then cuddles up to Harry.

"Goodnight Haz."

"Night, love"

* * *

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Harry woke up wrapped around Louis. He untangled himself a few minutes later after kissing Louis' forehead and walked downstairs to start breakfast.

"Hey H." Liam said walking in from his morning run.

"Hey, Li." 

Harry dishes all the food and goes upstairs to wake Louis and Niall up. (Zayn shouldn't be bothered until at least 11 pm)

Niall was coming down the stairs already, known for waking up at the smell of food. 'One more to go', Harry thinks.

"Lou, wake up." Harry nudged Louis, who was snuffling in his sleep.

"No." Louis grumbles flipping over so his back was turned to Harry.

"I made pancakes Lou, better get up before Niall eats them all." Harry sings. 

Louis rips off the duvet and starts walking downstairs. Harry just laughs and follows. When they get downstairs, Half the pancakes are gone and Liam is making one of his protein shakes. Louis walks over to Liam and pouts and pokes at him until he turns the blender off. He then goes on the hunt for pancakes, managing to steal a few from Niall before being swatted away. With all the noise going on downstairs, Zayn had woken up and he scowled at everyone as he sat at the table. Niall smacked a big kiss to his cheek and Zayn couldn't help but smile at the ball of sunshine. They all finished eating and Liam suggested they finish unpacking.

Collective groans sound from the table. 

"Can't it wait, Liam?" Louis whined.

"Yeah Lime." Niall agreed.

"Please?" Harry pouted.

Zayn made sad puppy noises until Liam caved.

"You lot are evil." 

"Love you too Leemo." Louis grinned.

* * *

* * *

6 months later

Louis was convinced. He was dead. "ACHOO!!"

"Louis?" Harry asked, poking his head through the door.

"Wha?" Louis managed to get out before sneezing again.

"Do you want tea, Boo?"

"No," Louis said petulantly, curling up under his duvet.

"Want me to sit with you then?"

"Yeah," Louis said quietly.

"I'm gon-"

"AACHOOO!!" 

"Have a tissue, Lou."

"Thanks, Harold," Louis said, feeling a bit congested.

"You're welcome Boo."

Louis blushed at the nickname and proceeded to sneeze 5 more times in a row. Harry looked on worriedly before saying,

"I'm gonna grab the thermometer and be right back. Will you be okay?"

Louis whined childishly, not wanting Harry to leave.

"Fine." He said eventually. 

"Be right back," Harry said before gently kissing his sweaty forehead and leaving the room.

By the time Harry got back, Louis was asleep again. Harry cooed at the cute image of Louis curled up underneath several blankets. He decided to let Louis sleep and left the thermometer on the bedside table. He went downstairs and shushed the other boys, who were loudly cheering as they played FIFA and ate pizza.

"Shhh! Lou fell asleep and he's sick."

"Oh. Sorry, Hazza!" said Liam.

Behind him, Niall and Zayn snickered. 

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Whipped," Zayn said to Niall, who burst out laughing loudly. 

Harry shook his head at their childish antics and left to go make soup for when Louis woke up. 


End file.
